1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method for controlling an emergency braking system of a motor vehicle having an electronic stability control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles can be equipped with both emergency braking systems for reducing the speed of the motor vehicle and electronic stability control systems for controlling vehicle dynamics.
Emergency braking systems, including automatic or autonomous emergency braking systems, apply a specific braking force to reduce the speed of the vehicle upon determining a risk of a possible collision. Typically, sensor signals continuously monitor the differential speed between the respective vehicle and the target vehicle or the pedestrian in relation to the spacing in order to, if appropriate, generate an automatic speed reduction if not initiated by the driver. Initiating an automatic speed reduction includes a possibility that the vehicle will enter an irregular vehicle state; i.e., over or under steering. Normally the electronic stability control system is available to compensate for any irregular vehicle state.
Where the driver has deactivated the electronic stability control or switched it to reduced mode, deactivation or switching to a reduced mode of the emergency braking system occurs to avoid a possible unstable vehicle state. Until activation of the electronic stability control, the emergency braking system remains unavailable.